1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to medical imaging equipment and, in particular, a device for taking X-rays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wall stand is required when X-raying a patient. In case of radiographing an emergency patient, a wall stand further needs to operate in association with a stretcher table, and thus space between the column of the wall stand column and the detector box on the wall stand should suffice to ensure that the stretcher table can be placed in an appropriate position. In addition, doctors sometimes need to take a plurality of X-rays to mosaic a panoramic radiograph.
Currently there exist two kinds of wall stands.
The first kind of wall stand is shown in FIG. 1A. This kind of wall stand has a relatively short support arm 105, and therefore, the following problem arises: when used with a stretcher table 104, the top of a column 102 of the wall stand will collide with an overhead tube system 101. In other words, this kind of wall stand can only be used alone.
The other kind of wall stand is shown in FIG. 1B. In order to enable this kind of wall stand to operate in association with a stretcher table 104, it is necessary to design a fairly long support arm 105 to prevent the top of a column 102 of the wall stand from collision with an overhand tube system 101, which, however, gives rise to an overlarge footprint during installation and application of the wall stand.
The two kinds of existing wall stands are also subject to a common problem. When doctors need to take a plurality of X-rays for mosaicking a panoramic radiograph, since a detector box 103 on the wall stand is stationary, they have to move the stretcher table 104 by themselves, thus complicating their operation and causing patient discomfort, as shown in FIG. 2.